psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Skipper
Opis Skipper to suczka rasy Chart Rosyjski Borzoj. Jest bardzo odważna i waleczna. Uwielbia biegać. Zawsze wygrywa każdy wyśccig. Wygląd Biała suczka z brązowo-rudymi łatkami. Jej obroża jest gruba (w sensie z wysokości. Chyba wiecie) typowa dla chartów. Są na niej kolce a cała obroża jest koloru ciemno granatowego. Na jej znaczku widnieje napis " Police " na czarnym tle. Wyposażenie Plecaka W jej plecaku jest: latarka, sieć, lina, megafon, kajdanki, policyny lizak (raczej wiecie oco chodzi), wyżutnia. Pojazd 'Zwykły - '''Jej pojazdem jest pożądne, typowe auto terenowe. Wyposażone jest w wyciągarke, pachołki. '''Mission - '''wygląda jak jej normalne auto z wstawkami moro '''Mission - '''jest to kład. Czarny z wstawkami moro świecącymi w ciemności Wygląd Stroju '''ZWYKŁY - '''Jej kamizelka jest koloru czarnego. Nosi równierz typową dla policjanga vzarną czapkę ze złoto-żółtym paskiem. Gdy jedzie do wojiska ma kamizelkę moro. '''AIR PUP - '''jet-pack to ponad dźwiękowe skrzydła z czteroma turbo przyśpieszeniem. Może przez to polecieć 15x szybciej od zwykłych ponad dźwiękowych skrzydeł. Umożliwiają równierz pływanie pod wodą z turbo napędem. Kas i strój są czarne z wstawkami moro. '''MSSION PAW -' Strój jest czarny z jaskrawo zielonymi świecącymi w ciemności paskami. Wygląd pojazdów które sama zbudowała 'Bugatti Chiron -' jest to czarno-granatowe bugatti. Dach może się złożyć więc podczas upału i deszczu bez problemu może nim jeździć. Osiąga prędkość 470 km/h. (Najszybsze auto świata) 'Myśliwiec Mig-25 foxbat - '''jest to srebrny myśliwiec. Pod skrzydłami ma wbudowane race. Osiąga prędkość 3470 km/h. Krótko trwale może osiągać nawet 4000 km/h Wygląd rzeczy które zbudowała '''Zbroja Iron Dog'a -' czerwono- złota zbroja z świecącymi na zielono oczami. Relacje Chase - nawet go lubi Marshall - lubi go Skye - nie dogadują się Rocky - nie lubi go Rubble - nawet się dogadują Zuma - Kocha go Everest - nie lubi jej Tracker - nawet go lubi Amy - jakoś nie zwraca na nią szczególnej uwagi. Ana- nie rozmawiają ze sobą. Aurora - lubi ją Briana - Nie przepada za nią Clif - Nawet go lubi. Coral - nie przepada za nią Dylan - nawe go lubi. Gray - nawet nawet Kahvie - Lubi go. Kaiden - Kumpel. Kasumi - Lubią się. Lexi. - Nie lubi jej. Lucky - Lubi go. Lucy Jord - dogadują się. Luna - nawet ją lubi. Maile - tak średnio się dogadują. Malcolm - nawet go lubi Maurice - nie gada z nim. Marco - Nie zna go Max - jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół Mufin - lubi ją Nika- nawet ją lubi Obi-Nie cierpi go. Oliana-nawet się dogadują Rex - sądzi że jest dziwny. Sally-niezbyt się dogadują Savannah-lubi ją.e Scoot - lubi go Scooty - lubi ją Shira-kumpela. Sofia-dogadują się. Stripe - dogadują suę Sunset-niezbyt się lubią Shining-Nie zna jej. Stella-nie dogadują się Tobi - niezbyt go lubi. Victoria - no nawet Volvo-lubi go Zack-lubi go. Zoe-Nie zna jej. Ulien-Nie zna jej. Youki-nie dogadują się. Hobby # Gra w piłkę nożną # Surfing # Wyścigi # Majsterkowanie np. budowanie aut # Jazda na deskorolce # Jazda na snoboardzie Ciekawostki # Jest najszybszym pieskiem w PP. # Jest pierwszym chartem który dołączył do PP. # Zuma i Skipper to para # Czasem zastępujr Zume i Shire # Jej auto może się zamienić w poduszkowiec. # Gdy zastępuje Zume lub Shire na głowie ma kask, a w jej plecaku znajdują się przyrządy potrzebne pid wodą # Mimo że chart rosyjski jest dużą, a nawet bardzo dużą rasą Skipper jest niska # Jest równierz policjantką wodną # Kasumi poprosiła ją aby zbudowała sobie zbroję iron doga. Teraz razem są iron dogiem, chociarz częściej Skipper bo Kasumi stwierdziła że już trochę z tym wszystkim nie wyrabia # Zbudowała Bugatti Chiron - najszybsze auto na świecie osiągające nawet do 470 km/h (może jak patrzyłam było napisane ż Chiron jest szybszy od Veyrona i nawet Chiron jechał 470km/h lecz jeszcze go nie uznali.) Cytaty "Czy dam radę? Masz to jak w banku kolego!" - gdy idzie na misję. Galeria Sketch-1500039152927.png Sketch-1500040746484.png Sketch-1500101899072.png Sketch-1500189261138.png|przy swoim aucie, właśnie nim jeździ na misje. (Nawet Victor jest ledwo co wyższy od opon)| Sketch-1501185826767.png Videotogif 2017.07.28 21.03.48.gif Videotogif 2017.07.28 22.14.24.gif|Gdy włącza się po kolei zbroja Iron Dog'a sketch-1501274319450.png sketch-1501742023148.png sketch-1501936136138.png 1500714859804.jpg 1500814585800.jpg videotogif_2017.08.16_12.34.06.gif|Sea Patrol Mission Paw Gray Hutch Skipper and Aurora in real.png|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Victoria Gray Skipper Hutch and Savannah in real.png|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Victoria Grat Aurora Skipper Kaito and Savannah in real.png|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Sketch-1503426201852.png Gray Victoria Aurora Skipper Amy in real.png|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Gray Skipper Dylan and Victoria chasing Sweetie Mission Paw Pups Save the world.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Sketch-1504976566818.png|Narysowanie przez KeylaLps Sketch-1505661738093.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Straznicy Ziemi " Sketch-1506013856073.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1506528357441.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Sketch-1506620961884.png|Narysowae przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Sketch-1507049324589.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania z serii Strażnicy Ziemi będzie to ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " Sketch-1507387821621.png|Narysowane przez Chye Marevest FOREVER ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " Sketch-1507728080497.png|Narysowane przez Cheverest , Marevest FOREVER ilustracja do mojego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " sketch-1508168065259.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Sketch-1508352851198.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER okładka do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " Sketch-1518267846442.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Zuma X Skipper. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. 1518538026227.png|Śliczny obrazek narysowany przez Puppy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Charty